


Finding a way

by Tata_Stevo



Category: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Happy, Heartbreaking, Love, Owen/Claire - Freeform, claire/owen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tata_Stevo/pseuds/Tata_Stevo
Summary: Claire Dearing trys to live her life out the way she wants it to. But when her boyfriend Jeff brakes it wth her she comes down to be sad and upset....until another guy walks in to her lifeAnd makes her happy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I’m going to write a longer book and sorry if its shit. I kind a suck at making stories

‘AND STAY OUT’... thats the one line Claire remembers from. That night. It had only happend a week ago but it still sunk deep in her heart. 

It was a Friday night and claire hasn’t been out of the house since that night Jeff broke it off with her. But decides to go to the bar with a few of her friends. 

Getting in to her friend Chloe’s car claire feels a nice wave of love and support from her friends. “ so...Claire how have you been this past week getting better” chloe speaks up rubbing Claire’s leg for comfort. “It’s uh been ok” claires voice sounded weak but able to hear. “ come on claire it will be fun tonight you could even fine a new guy” Emma’s voice coming from the back set of the car. Emma was more of a party girl then the others.

“ emma i need to let my heart have a rest the poor thing “ claire piped up putting her hand to her heart.

 

Arriving at the bar/club Claire suddenly feels like mabey tonight was not a good night. “Maybe we can go back home” claire whispers taking slow steps away.  
“Oh come on you need this claire” emma sounds to happy to not be drunk 

—————————————————————

 

It had been a few hours for the girls. Singing dancing and taking drinks. Claire how every did not want to drink and she had a good point to. Claire sat there for most of the night. 

Once her fringes had let her to go dance she felt alone like she did when Jeff had left. It felt empty. Claire was to busy thinking about Jeff she didn’t notice the guy in frount of her taking a set. 

“Uh oh sorry. Dident see you there” claire spook up once she had gone out of her little daze “ its ok.. oh I guess its to late to ask if i can sit here” the man chuckles a little. “ its fine my friends left me to go dance anyway” claire suddenly went quite again. “ from what I’m seeing you look to be upset from something you ok” the mans clam and quite voice sounded nice in Claires ears. “Oh.. my boyfriend broke up with me” her voice getting quite once agin as tear fild in her eyes.

“ hey there’s no need to cry that guy must feel stupid now because he just one pretty girl” he smiled at her. “ oh and i dident say before my names owen.. Owen Grady” owen took out his hand to shake hers. “ claire, Claire Dearing” claire spook up.

“claire who’s this” once of her friends had said giggleing like a five year old. “ this is owen” claire had tuned her head to talk to her friend. “ oh hes a hottie you should keep’em “ emma was giggling the whole time she had said that. “ i just lost Jeff i need to let me heart rest” claire whined. 

Owen sat there and chuckled to him self. Owen was neve one to fall for a girl like that but he feels like the wait could be worth it. While the girls where all fighting about him owen grabs a pen and paper and writes down a message. 

“ here claire take this” he hands the paper over “ I will see u round” he smiles at her walking ou the door.

Claire felt a little butterfly in her tummy. Dose she like him? No she’s got to let her heat rest for. While before she can start over.  
—————————————————————  
Later that night when claire was in bed she looked at the paper in her hands and smiled to herself. She opens it up and reads it. ‘ hey claire here’s my number if you feel upset or sad I’m only a call or text away-owen xoxo’ 

Claire looked at the end with the kisses and hugs. Did he like her?

That night she found it easy to sleep must of been the message


	2. Broken heart agian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire fiends her self in bed at home trying to beat the winter cold....and ends up with a call crying 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi guys sorry for short chapters I will try and work on that lovw y’all 

Claire woke up to the sound of the winter wind hitting her window. Since there wasn’t much to do that day she decides to suck it up and spend it in her bed. 

Claire thought to her self I haven’t been on Facebook in a while so I would go check. So Claire got out of her warm bed to the cold wood floor. She walked over to her study and grabbed her phone of the desk. 

Once back in bed she starts laughing at her friends stupid posts. God she loves there stupidity.  
—————————————————————————-  
After scrolling down what seems like forever she looks at jeffs pages. She got angry at her self for not getting rid of it but anyway. She looks at the photo and starts to feel anger and sadness. 

The photo was of Jeff smile next to this girl she doesn’t know with a ring on her finger. Claire knew he was doing this to piss her off. And it sure as hell worked because Claire was just sitting there crying. 

She didn’t know what to do so she just let the tears go down. But she looked up at the paper Owen had gave her. And took out her phone to call him.

Claire felt bad because it was only 6:30 In the morning and for what she knows he could be asleep.  
—————————————————————————  
Claire calls the number and it picks up

“..O.owen” Claire was stumbling to get words out. 

“Hey Claire why call so early” Owens voice little weird form the sleep. But Claire felt safe hearing it.  
“I’m.. sorry” Claire sniffed at the end of her words with got Owen wondering. “Hey you ok?” Owen had asked.

“No becausethatbitchjeffistryingtomakemeuosetbyshowingoffhisnewsoontobewife” Claire’s voice had slowed down at the end of that.

“Wow one at a time” Owen chuckled . Claire then apologised for that.

Claire had told Owen what happened and Owen didn’t sound happy on the other side of the phone.

“That bitch Claire don’t let him get to you” Owens voice calm but deep with anger.

“I wil try but I will call you sometime later ok”Claire piped up.

And with that the call was over. Claire felt better about telling him. Yes Claire didn’t now him to well but well enough to know his a good guy. Did she like him?.

All of that comes back to Claire’s head . Omg what if Claire did like him. It was strange to her. Shrugging it off she goes on with her day.


	3. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cuddles :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again hey guys sorry for not posting this chapter just needed a little time away but here we go sorry for spelling errors

Claire stop cleaning once she heard a knock on the door. She thought how the fuck could that be. She took her to get to the door but finally opens it.

“Owen?” Claire was really confused at this point. “How did you fine m-“ Claire stop talking.

“Hey I got your address from Chloe or Emma can’t remember “ Owen laughed. “But I know you have been down lately about Jeff so I can over to watch movies “ Owen smiled. And then Owen handed her a box of chocolates. 

“Thanks I need this it’s been pretty hard” Claire took the chocolates and went to get a blanket.  
—————————————————————————-

“Pick a movie u like to watch” Claire said.

After looking around for a while Owen finally went with pitch perfect. “Pitch perfect huh” Claire teased.

“What it’s funny no would you like to come sit here it’s cold with out the blanket” Owen said.

So Claire moved her was down to the couch where Owen was. But for some reason Claire found the best stop in Owens hands. It just felt right , and it looked like Owen didn’t mind.

After getting one movie out the way they moved to that next. But at this point Claire had fallen asleep in Owens lap. Her head rested under his neck. Owen couldn’t help but smile. He found that Claire is cuter sleeping.

Owen then kissed the top of her head and decided best to sleep on the other couch. So Owen got up but suddenly heard grumbling from behind him. 

“ don’t leave come back you where comfortable “ Claire whined. 

“ so am I like a body pillow now” Owen chuckled and got a nod in return. 

So Owen got back down and made him self comfortable before sleep took over his body.  
—————————————————————————  
It was about 6:30 in the morning when Claire woke up. “Good morning” she said 

“To early “ was all she got in return. So Claire laughed it off. Claire tried to get up but there where handbook in the way holding her down. “ stay this it’s comfortable and I wanted to do this” Owen said and then moving closer to Claire giver her a quick kiss on her lips.

Claire just sat there she felt butterflies and lots. 

“I think I’m going to love you” was all he needed to hear.


	4. What does this mean now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Owen start taking about what’s going to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven’t posted in a while but here is a chapter it’s probably going to be a more of a short one sorry

“Claire what are you going to do now” Owen decided best to speak up the silence was killing him. “I say... we take it slow and no-“ Claire was cut of by Owen finishing with”not rush things”.

“Yes so the best thing I feel like is I love you Owen but I need sometime by my self to think about how it’s going to go down and so should you” Claire picked a pit oh Owens hair and started playing with it.

“That’s a good idea but I will miss you” Owen chuckled.

“Yes we know you will but it will get better” Claire said still playing with his hair.  
—————————————————————————-

Once at the front door they promised to text if needed or once a day for Owens sake. With a kiss on Claire’s cheek and waved goodbye for now.  
—————————————————————————-  
Claire has been thinking about it for a while she fineds him really nice caring. Like when was the last time someone gave her chocolate. 

That night she called Chloe and Emma that went...well. Let’s just say there where really excited. When Claire told them she’s not going to call it official yet. 

It was late at night about 9:30 and Claire’s phone goes off with a ding. Walking over to her phone she can’t help but smile when Owens name comes up

Owen: I know I can only text once a day but I’m here to send a message and a goodnight and maybe a goodnight kiss


End file.
